


Snowdrops

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry mourns.<br/>Disclaimer: Bones and Arakawa own this, I just mess around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowdrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



Winry barely remembered the winter after both the Elrics left Amestris. She didn't remember if it had been particularly cold, or mild. She did remember working through it, non-stop, trying to fill orders, designing new pieces, building arms and legs and wiring them, installing automail, trying to learn new things. 

Trying to fill the void the boys left behind. 

It wasn't that she had nothing - she did. She had Granny and Den (both old, and not likely to live many more years). She had Mrs. Hughes and Elicia, and her friends at Rush Valley. But she didn't have the brothers she grew up with, and it was an ache in her heart. 

Winry hadn't realized how much their leaving had affected her until Granny plopped a bowl down in front of her, not full of morning porridge, but instead, a bowl full of greenery; snowdrops and crocuses, their sweet scent perfuming the air. Blinking, Winry raised her head, meeting her grandmother's eyes. 

"I know how much you miss those boys," Pinako said. "It doesn't mean you won't always miss them. But your life has to go on, too. You can't let it go on without you." 

Not that afternoon, but one not very long after, Winry gathered up the few things the boys had left at her home. Transmuted toys, a doll, some alchemy books. She put them gently in a box, and covered them over with some lavender and rosemary, and tucked them under her bed with her memories and a piece of her heart. 

Granny was right, she'd hurt long enough. It was time to start healing again.


End file.
